Jewelry such as earrings, brooches, and barrettes, and other decorative devices such as tree ornaments, gift decorations, wall and window decorations and the like can be made in attractive designs with paper. The material costs for such decorative devices are low, and the devices are commercially feasible if labor costs are also low. However, intricate and detailed designs are labor intensive, so manufacturing costs increase as the designs become more complex. As a result, high manufacturing costs limit the designs available for commercial paper jewelry products and other decorative devices to relatively simple designs. Thus, there is a need for paper jewelry and methods for making paper jewelry and other decorative devices having designs which are relatively complex, yet relatively inexpensive to manufacture. There is also a need for such decorative devices to be structurally strong enough for normal use.
A paper ladder, sometimes called a "Jacob's ladder", is a novelty device made in several steps from a single piece of paper. However, a paper ladder is a novelty item which is not structurally sound and has little or no practical commercial value. Thus, there is also a need for methods and apparatus for creating useful objects from paper ladders.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved jewelry and methods for making jewelry and other decorative devices.
Another object is to provide new and improved jewelry and other decorative devices made of paper products, and methods of making decorative devices from paper products.
Still another object is to provide new and improved paper jewelry and methods for making paper jewelry and other decorative devices having designs which are relatively complex, yet relatively inexpensive to manufacture and structurally strong enough for normal use.
Yet another object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for creating useful objects from paper ladders.